Meet Nature
by VickyT36
Summary: The guardians have been seeing a mysterious girl wandering around the world, and everywhere she goes plants grow and animals come out. Who could she be?
1. The Last Day of Winter

**Meet Nature**

**Hi everyone VickyT36 here, with a ROTG fanfic, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Last Day of Winter  
**

In Burgess, Pennsylvania Jack Frost was giving the last snow day of the year, before spring. "Hey, Jack how about some more snowballs?" asked Jamie. "Coming right up." said Jack.

Using his wooden staff he created snowballs for Jamie and his friends. All morning the kids and Jack had snowball fights, went sledding, made snowmen, and made snow angels.

By the time the day was done, the kids were exhausted. They had a great day, but they didn't want it to end. Jack escorted all the kids home, and dropped Jamie off last.

Before Jamie went inside he gave Jack a hug. Jack hugged him back. "I'll miss you." said Jamie sadly. "I'll miss you too. But these next few months will go by quickly, and then we'll play in the snow again." assured Jack.

Jamie smiled, said goodbye, and went inside his house. Since winter would be over soon, in Burgess he would stay in the Arctic until it was time to go back. That late night, he stood on the tallest building in town, looking over Burgess.

"I'll see in December, Burgess." said Jack. He was just about to fly off when he saw something. It was the figure of a girl, walking around. "Who's that?" Jack asked himself.

But thinking it was just a person from town, he flew away.

**That's chapter 1, sorry if it's short, but please review**


	2. Nat aka Mother Nature

**Chapter 2: Nat a.k.a Mother Nature  
**

A while after Jack left, the figure of a girl went into the forest. She reached into the little pouch on her side, and pulled out some green sand. She threw it over the snow covered ground, and slowly raised her arms into the air.

As she raised her arms, the snow started melting, and green grass popped up from the ground. Soon the whole ground was covered in beautiful green grass.

Then she threw some sand on bare tree branches, and blew into the air, and as soon as she blew leaves started growing on the branches. Soon the whole forest was green.

"Now for some flowers." she said. In the pouch on her other side, she took out some small black seeds. She dropped them on the ground, and raised her arms again to make the little seedling come up from the ground.

She did the same things, except this time she threw the seeds into the trees making little buds. "Lastly, the animals." She walked over to a tree, and looked inside, and saw some squirrels sleeping.

"Time to wake up, little ones." she whispered. The squirrels woke up, and ran out of the tree. She then woke up, the racoons, deer, and rabbits. Finally using a little bird whistle, she called for the birds to come back.

When she was finally done, the whole town of Burgess was in springtime. "Nice work, Nat. Not bad for Mother Nature. Well, time to go home." she said to herself. She walked back into the forest towards a tall and wide oak tree.

She tapped on the tree, and a door opened in front of it. This tree was special, it was how she got to Burgess and back home again. The tree acted like a tube from there to her home.

She jumped in, and flew down the tube, and out she came through a log. "Oh, I love going down there." said Nat. She'd returned to her home, Nature's Acres in Brazil.

She walked for a while, until she came to her cottage. She walked in, and went upstairs to her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas which was a green short sleeved night dress, with a brown robe, and green and brown slippers.

"Let's see, I've brought spring, to Japan, France, Germany, all the states in the United States, not including the southern states, and Burgess. I'm finally finished. Which means I can spend tomorrow my way." said Nat, and she looked at her map of the world.

And she finally went to sleep. She dreamed of a world where there was no pollution or litter, and everything was clean, fresh, and clear. Then she woke up to sound of a rooster crowing.

"(Yawn), nothing like a good night's sleep to make you feel refreshed." said Nat. She opened her window, and whistled. Two bluebirds, and two chipmunks came onto the window seal.

"Can you guys help me get ready for the day?" she asked. The birds chirped, and chipmunks squeaked, as if saying "of course." While Nat went to shower, the animals went to her closet.

After she got clean, she came out in her towel, and went behind her dressing screen. The birds came out of her closet carrying her yellow sundress in their feet, and the dropped it over her head, and Nat pulled it on.

And the chipmunks came over hopping in her black rubber boots. "Thank you all, breakfast will be served as soon as I get outside." said Nat, as she sat down in front of her make-up table.

The animals went back outside, as Nat finished getting ready. She looked at herself in their mirror. She was white, brown eyes, brown curly hair that went down her back, that had vines and flowers woven into it.

She brighten up with some organic make-up that she made herself, and brushed her hair with her favorite green hairbrush.

She grabbed her sunhat, her pouches with her seeds and sand, and clipped them onto her sides, and went outside to get to work around Nature's Acres. First she fed the birds, chipmunks, and squirrels nuts and seeds. Then she fed her chickens chicken feed, and collected the eggs.

When she was done, she went out to the fields where she had her other animals. She feed the rabbits, and deer berries, and leaves. Then after she fed her cows, and milked them.

Back in her house, she fixed herself breakfast of an omelet, fruit, and orange juice. When she was finished eating she has to tend to her plants and produce.

In her flower garden, she has roses, violets, sunflowers, tulips, and other kinds of flowers. There she pruned, weeding, picked a few, watered, and planted new ones While she did her gardening, butterflies of all colors flew around her. In her vegetable patch, she tended and picked her tomatoes, cucumbers, lettuce, carrots, potatoes, and onions.

Finally she was in her orchard with the oranges, apples, grapes, strawberries, and bananas, there she tended and picked to them. When she was finished, she took the food and flowers, and put them into little gift baskets for the guardians.

"Let's see strawberries for Jack Frost, potatoes for North, tulips for Tooth, carrots for Bunny, and for Sandy sunflowers." said Nat. She picked up, the baskets, and went to her tree door, to North's workshop, where the guardians would be.

**That's chapter 2, Nat sure has a lot of work to do huh, please review**


	3. Going for a Visit

**Chapter 3: Going for a Visit **

When she got to the tree, she grabbed the jacket she had hanging on tree branch. Then open the tree door, and flew down the tube, and soon landed at the North Pole.

"Well there's North's workshop." she said, and walked towards it, her black boots crunching the snow as she walked. Meanwhile inside, the guardians were hanging out together.

"So what are you going to do now that it's spring time in Burgess?" asked North. "I'll hang around Russia and other countries where it always snows. That should keep me busy for the next few months." said Jack.

"You, Bunny, and North are lucky. You guys get breaks. Unlike Sandy and me, right Sandy?" said Tooth. Sandy formed check mark with his dream sand.

Finally, Nat came to the door. She set down the gift baskets, rang the doorbell, and ran away. Phil, the yeti opened the door, picked up the baskets and went back inside.

Nat watched from a distance as Phil took the baskets. She wanted to hang out with the other guardians too, but she was shy and was afraid the others wouldn't like her. So she just opened her tree door, and went back home.

Back inside the guardians were just given the gift baskets. "Strawberries my favorite." said Jack. "My potatoes." said North. "My annual tulips." said Tooth, smelling the flowers.

"Crunchy carrots." said Bunny. Sandy formed a picture of the sunflowers he got. "Who are they from?" asked Jack. "We don't know, but every year, ever since we became guardians someone's delivered these things to us, whenever spring started." explained Bunny.

"Wait here's the note they usually leave." said North, taking the little card that was on the basket into his hand. "Here's a token of my esteem for spring. From MN." read North.

"MN?" asked Jack. "Yeah, out of all the years we've been guardians, we've never seen this MN, we don't even know if this MN's a guy or a girl, or even human." said Bunny.

"Hey, I just had a thought. What if this MN is Mother Nature?" suggested Tooth. "Mother Nature." said North. "It would make sense, Mother Nature is supposed to bring spring." said Jack.

"I think I might've seen her the past 300 years." said Jack. Sandy formed a question mark above her head. "Yeah, really, Sandy. On the last day of winter before I left Burgess, as night I always see a figure of a girl. I saw her this year, too." explained Jack.

"Well, now that we know who MN is, why don't we go see her?" suggested Tooth. "That sounds like a good idea, but we don't even know where she lives." said Jack.

"You know, I may not know where she lives, but I think I know how she gets here." said North. "Really?" asked Bunny. "Come on." said North. The guardians followed North outside into the snow, and towards the tree Nat used to get to the North Pole.

"200 years ago, when Mother Nature delivered her basket, I saw the image of a girl go into this tree, and down like a tube thing." explained North. "Great, now we know how to get to her place, let's go." said Tooth, flying up to the tree, with some of her fairies following her.

"Wait, I think I might know some people who'd want to go with us. Be right back." said Jack, and he flew away. Back in Burgess, Jamie, Pippa, Monty, Cupcake, Claude, Caleb, and Jamie's little sister Sophie were playing ball in park.

Suddenly a cool breeze blew. "I know who that is." said Jamie. Jack appeared. "Hey guys." he said. "Jack." everyone said, running up to him. "What are you doing here?" asked Pippa.

"Well, I came to invite you guys somewhere." said Jack. "Invite where?" asked Monty. "The others and I are going to visit Mother Nature." said Jack. "Mother Nature?" asked Sophie.

"That's right, Sophie. She brings spring." said Jamie to his little sister. "Yeah, so do you want to go see her with us?" asked Jack. "Yeah." said the kids. So Jack used the snow globe he borrowed from North, and transported all of them to the North Pole.

The kids and guardians stood outside the tree. "Hmm." said North, he touched the tree, and the door opened. "Well one at a time." said North. One by one the kids and guardians went down the tube.

Finally, they all landed on the ground. "That was worse than Bunny's tunnels." said Claude, dusting himself off. "Hey." said Bunny. Everyone then looked around to where they were.

"Where are we?" asked Jamie. "I don't know." said Jack.

**Cliffhanger, please review. But leave positive ones, and the faster you review the faster the chapters come**


	4. Nat Meets the Gang

**Chapter 4: Nat Meets the Gang **

Everyone looked around, they were surrounded by trees, plants, flowers, and heard all kinds of chirping and squeaking of animals. "Look here's a sign." said Monty.

To everyone's right was a huge brown sign, and on the sign were yellow letters. "Welcome to Nature's Acres." read Bunny. "Hey look, two rules." said Caleb. "Hmm, Rules: no littering, and treat the wildlife respectfully." read Jack.

"Well, this must be where Mother Nature lives, so let's go find her." said Jamie. Everyone walked for a while, until they came to Nat's cottage. "This must be her house." said Tooth.

They all went up, and saw a bell outside the door. "Well, who's going to ring the bell?" asked North. "Me, me." said little Sophie. "Okay, Sophie you can ring the bell." said Jack. He picked her up, and little Sophie rang the bell.

**Nat's POV **

I was sitting in my living room, reading a book on flowers, when I heard my doorbell rang. "Now who could that be?" I asked myself. There was no one here but my animals and I, and no one knew where I was.

So I opened the door, and I was shocked to see the guardians and some kids. "Are you Mother Nature?" asked a girl wearing a tutu. "Well, my name is Nat. But yes I am Mother Nature." I said.

"Well, Nat, we're..." said North. "I know who you are. You're North, and you guys are Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and Jack Frost." I said. But then I remembered something. "Oh, I'm sorry, please come in." I said inviting them in.

Everyone came in, and I closed the door behind them.

**General POV **

Everyone sat down, and Bunny introduced the kids. "Well, Nat this is Jamie, his sister Sophie, Monty, Pippa, Cupcake, and the twins Claude and Caleb." he said.

"It's very nice to meet you all." said Nat. "Hey, Nat do you mind if we ask you some questions?" asked Tooth. "Not at all." said Nat. "Well, where exactly are we?" asked Jack.

"Well, our exact location is Brazil." said Nat. "How long have you been around?" asked Tooth. "For the last 500 years." "How come we've never seen you?" asked Bunny. "I'm a little shy. I thought you wouldn't like me." said Nat, rubbing her arm.

"Well, you seem nice, and I like you already." said Jamie. Sandy showed a picture of the basket. "Like I said in the note, it's a token of my esteem, for spring." said Nat. Suddenly grandfather clock in the room chimed.

"Oh, it's already 4:30, I better make my rounds." said Nat. "What rounds?" asked Claude. "You don't this place stays green and lush by itself do you?" asked Nat. Then she whistled.

"What're you whistling for?" asked Jack. "You'll see." Then downstairs came her black boots walking by themselves. "You have ghosts?" asked Pippa.

"(Chuckles), not ghosts." said Nat. Two little chipmunks jumped out of the boots. "Thanks, boys." Nat then slipped off her brown sandals, and put on her boots. Then she grabbed her hat.

"You guys can make yourselves comfortable here if you want." said Nat. "Actually, can we tag along with you?" asked Cupcake. "Well, of coarse." said Nat, and she and the other went outside.

**That's chapter 4, please review**


	5. Some Outside Help

**Chapter 5: Some Outside Help **

Everyone followed Nat outside, when she whistled again. All the birds, chipmunks, and squirrels came out. "Wow, these animals come whenever you whistle." said Monty.

"Well, they trust me, and I feed them. "Anyone want to feed them?" asked Nat. "Can I try?" asked Pippa. Nat handed her two buckets one full of seeds and one full of nuts and acorns.

Pippa picked up a handful of each, and spread them all over the ground. All the birds, chipmunks, and squirrels came in front of her, and ate the seeds and nuts. "Just keep it up, until the buckets are empty. Come on everyone." said Nat.

The rest of the group then came to the flower patch, vegetable garden, and orchard. "Wow, look at these flowers." said Tooth. "I've just about every kind you can think of." said Nat.

Sophie was looking at the flowers, when she got frightened by something. Sophie screamed, and ran behind Nat. "What's wrong, Sophie?" asked Jamie. "Monster." she said.

"Monster?" asked Nat. She went over to where Sophie was, and saw what Sophie saw. "It's okay, Sophie. It's just a caterpillar." said Nat, she let one crawl on her finger, and she bought it over to Sophie.

"Caterpillars aren't anything to be scared of, Sophie, they're just basically hair worms." said Nat. Sophie carefully touched the caterpillar, and soon she wasn't scared anymore.

"What're these?" asked Claude, pointing to some green stems. "Those are my sunflowers, speaking of which I need to water them. Here everyone stand on this." said Nat, telling everyone to stand on a giant leaf.

"Hang on." she said. "Why?" asked North. "Watch this." Nat raised her hands, and the stem connected to the leaf began to rise off the ground. "Whoa, amazing." said Caleb.

They got up to about 10 feet, when they stopped. "Bunny, can you hand me my watering can, please?" asked Nat. Bunny handed her, her yellow watering can.

"There you go, darlings." Nat said to her flowers. They went back down, and walked into the flower patch. "Hey, Nat we we pick some flowers?" asked Cupcake.

"Of coarse, help yourself." said Nat. Jamie and Sophie picked some buttercups, Claude and Caleb picked some hydrangeas, Monty picked lilacs, Bunny picked baby's breathe, and Tooth picked more tulips.

In the vegetable garden and orchard the kids and guardians helped Nat picked the vegetables and fruit. While picking carrots, Bunny took a bite out of one. "This has got to be the best carrot I've ever tasted." said Bunny.

"That's because it's fresh." said Nat. "What do you do with all these vegetables and fruits?" asked Tooth. "I I eat them, and feed them to the animals. Tonight I'm using these vegetables to make veggie burgers." said Nat.

"Veggie burgers?" asked Jack as he held the later that Cupcake was using to pick lemons. "Yeah, I'm a vegetarian. You can stay for dinner if you want." said Nat. "Yeah, I think we will." said Bunny, continuing to pick carrots.

Last they went out to the outer fields to wear the other animals were. They gave the deer lettuce, rabbits carrots, and raccoons strawberries. "Now it's time to milk the cows." said Nat, going to where the cows were, with Jack and Cupcake following her.

"Gee, Nat, it sure is muddy over here." said Jack. "I'm sorry, Jack, but, that's not mud." said Nat picking up a pail. "Oh, gross!" he exclaimed flying above the "mud".

"You ever milked a cow before, Cupcake?" asked Nat. "No." she answered. "Well give it a try." Cupcake sat on the stool on the side of the cow. "Just gently squeeze and pull the udder." said Nat.

Cupcake did so, and milk came out, soon the cow was all milked. Nat rounded everyone up and went back to the cottage. There they cleaned up, and started cooking the veggie burgers.

"All right, dinner is served, along with fresh squeezed lemonade. Everyone enjoyed the veggie burgers, even the kids. "This is probably the freshest thing I've ever eaten." said Jack.

"Thank you." said Nat eating hers. "You know Nat, you should hang out with us more often." said North. "Really?" Sandy smiled and nodded to show he agreed with North.

"Yeah, when you're done with your chores around here, you can hang out with us a North's workshop." said Tooth. "I'd like that." said Nat. Finally everyone left with their flowers.

"Bye, it was nice having you. Come again." said Nat. "It was nice meeting you, Nat." called North.

That night as Nat slept, she dreamed of something better than a world without litter or pollution, she dreamed about her hanging out with the guardians.

**The End**


End file.
